Imad 10: Dark Path
Chapter 8 of Imad 10: Dark Path. In it we see the first full reality warping villain. Three years passed since Necros was beaten. Imad was meditating on a few thoughts on the top of his tower when the weather suddenly became unnaturally stormy, and Professor Paradox appeared with Pearl, the first being gravely injured. Imad was transported with them to an alternate dimension, where were also there Ben Tennyson and Zak Son (Zak 12). Paradox used his powers to make Imad and Zak remember each other despite their adventure having been erased. An alternate Jazzufa with a scar arrives to take care of Paradox who wants to explain the nature of the crisis to our four protagonists, but at this moment, Robots erupt with anti-tachyonic cannons (Weapons that are made to counter time travelers like Paradox). A battle ensues, with Pearl, Ultimate Griphon, Ultimate Wildmutt (Zak) and Rath (Ben) covering Jazzufa who was trying to get Paradox to a safe location. However, Paradox was captured, but before being teletransported, he tells Imad to "Go back to where you and Ben first met her!It's our only hope!" . Pearl deduces that Paradox meant her, since Imad and Ben's first mission together was rescuing her. The heroes and heroine decide to go at the scientist building on Cerebrax VII. Ben and Zak turned into Jetray, and Imad into Ultimate Sonicwave. While traveling in groups of two, Pearl asks Imad what's bothering him. Imad, after failing to hide what's troubling him due to Pearl being one of his best friends and their minds being tuned, reveals that he doesn't know if they can win a fight against someone who was able to harm and capture a time warper like professor Paradox. Pearl tells him a small expression native from her homeplanet ("Even the darkest night can become like the brightest day,all you need is some hope,even one tiny ray") and gives her friend some hope, and they promise to always be there for each other. Then they arrive at destination (The planet was now an arid desert filled with ruins), and enter the global science laboratory. They find on the last level a female evolved Psychysapien glowing with a blue aura. She welcomes the group and reveals herself to be who Pearl might become in her distant future after mastering her powers for a billion years. The omnipotent Pearl cried a little when seeing Imad, saying she never thought she'd see him this way again, before explaining the crisis.Before,she told them: "You must first know that i'm a Pearl who can Exist in every dimension and universe due to me being a full reality warper,no matter what happened to my alternate selves in other worlds." She explained that this dimension's Imad had to fight Necros like his counterpart, but feared he wasn't strong enough to do so. He worked on a backup plan: he hacked the Psychytrix and evolved a strand of Psychysapien DNA (He had one kept in his laboratory) and also one strand of his own human DNA into their ultimate forms, creating the "ultimate strand of DNA", a strand of evolved human-psychysapien DNA he dubbed the "Hybrid Form". It united the ultimate human's adaptability with the Ultimate Psychysapien reality warping powers, allowing him to instantly attain reality bending powers while in this form. However, he decided to only use it as a last resort. His friends knew he was up to something. That's why ,during the destructive battle between alternate Imad and Necros, his friends teleported there and tried to help him with Alternate Pearl. However, Necros simply killed them all (except Jazzufa, who was still badly injured) . Imad was enraged and activating the failsafe, transforming into the Hybrid Form, his most powerful form yet. Though he could have instantly won, he took pleasure into torturing Necros before giving him a painful death. Jazzufa tried to talk back some sense into his old friend, but the latter said that Imad is dead, and he's now DAMI, or DARK IMAD. He began his reign of destruction on many planets from here on. The immense power of the Hybrid form and Imad's inner darkness and desire for revenge had corrupted his mind, to the point he laughs maniacally when he remembers his friends' deaths. Omnipotent Pearl and Paradox tried to go back in time to fix this, but Dark Imad had already barricaded the past of this timeline so it couldn't be traveled to and changed. He also created machines that were deadly against Paradox (Anti-Tachyonic cannons) . Present Pearl asked her future self why couldn't she repare everyting with her reality warping powers, to which the latter replied that despite her and Dami being Equal in power, the latter has human adaptability, which makes his powers grow stronger as they clash with Pearl's, who had made a shield to prevent her enemy from accessing other dimensions, but Dami is drilling through that shield, which will fall sooner or later. Omnipotent Pearl finally reveals that she's using all her powers "to maintain that shield and to prevent him from erasing beings and destroying them just with the thought of it", and also to hide herself from him, although she can't keep it up much longer. Imad, after regaining some hope by remembering the proverb Pearl told him, asked Omnipotent Pearl what would happen if two fully grown evolved Psychysapiens combine their powers. Surprised, she replied :"The Hybrid form is part evolved Psychysapien,so the rules of reality warping power are cumulative.Two warpers of a species combined are more powerful than only one.But Dami is growing stronger by the moment,and there can ony be one fully evolved psychysapien individually in existence.However,apart from Dami,Ultimate Masquerade and and I are the only evolved Psychysapiens in existence,and it would take at least a million years for you to become a reality warper." She also answered another question, saying she can't use her powers for something as big as accelerating time for Imad as Ultimate Masquerade so that he becomes a reality bender. (Imad hoped that if she done so, they'd combine their powers against Dami's). He asked Ben and Zak if they have time warping aliens they have fully mastered their control, but the answer was no. So, Imad decides to bust Paradox out with the help of his teammates. the team proccur themselves a stealth ship and go the other day above Dami's fortress on galvan Prime, with the following plan in mind: One team will rescue Paradox and the other will stall for time against Dark Imad. However, Pearl, Ben, and Zak Disagree with Imad who said he will face his evil self by himself since he's th e only one tough enough for that. Under the pressure, Imad admits he's afraid of losing his friends and becomning a monster like Dark Imad, with Pearl reassuring him that will never happen, and saying she'll go with him. Imad and Pearl break the castle (Imad as Ultimate Hydro-shell) and fight a few robots, while Zak and Ben, respectively as Ultimate Swampfire and Diamondhead, break into another part to rescue Professor Paraodx. However, Dami soon arrives in front of Pearl and Imad, knowing who the latter is thanks to telepathy. Dami used Darkness blasts to blast Imad to the other side of the room, (Even Ultimate Hydro-Shell's shell wasn't tough enough to eliminate the pain). Pearl tried in vain to harm Dami, only to suffer the same fate. Imad charged Enraged at his other self,only for the latter to outflank him, grab him by the head and squeeze it till it cracks, making Imad roar in immense pain.(Dami and Imad exchanged views about wether Imad's friends are his biggest weakness or strength) Imad shifted To ultimate Gravitron and used his Gravity control to inflict some damage on his nemesis, however, when Dami's helmet cracked, it revealed Imad's face with Ultimate Masquerade's Features. Dami tried to convince Imad to join him and become like him, only for the latter to refuse and tell Pearl to get out and get his friends, before creating a black hole to destroy Dark Imad. However, destructive demon absorbed it and redirected it as Darkness lightning at Ultimate Gravitron, whose armor cracked. He then stepped on him, ready to finish him. Imad saw flashbacks of his life,but Pearl's scream interrupted Dami, as she bursted in and used her full power on him in an attempt to stop him from harming her friend. However, the demon felt nothing and severrly hurt Pearl and threw her on the wall. Imad was enraged and transformed into Ultimate Chronos and showered his enemy with explosive time blasts. He then shifts to human goes to an unconscious Pearl, begging her not to die and leave him alone, even confessing his love for her explicitely. Pearl wakes up saying she told him hw would never become a monster thanks to his immense care towards his friends, and kissed him. Dami gets back on his feet, but at this moment, Zak, Ben and Paradox arrive. Imad transforms into Ultimate Chronos and shoots a blast that misses Dami, but he reveals it was intended for the last anti-tachyonic device in the room. Paradox accelerates time for Imad as Ultimate Masquerade, who becomes a reality warper. Omnipotent Pearl arrives and combines her powers with Imad to drain Dark Imad's powers and travel back in time. Imad and Omnipotent Pearl arrive in the "I CORP" tower, during the day the Hybrid Form was created. Imad uses his new powers to appear human and goes to talk some sense to his alternate self. Imad is able to make him admit his fears and reassures him that he is in fact stonger than he thinks and has friends, giving him back faith. Alter that, alternate Imad destroys the Hybrid DNA strand and erases the computer files about it. Imad returns with Omnipotent Pearl to the present that has been restored to peace, since Dark Imad had never existed. Imad invites everyone to a party in his tower. During the Party, Pearl and her future self talk a little on top of the tower. The latter tells her that she roams the universe free, however she feels lonely. However, she tells her it might not always be like this, for she is who Pearl might become, and if the present changes, so will the future. Pearl says she might be ready to accept changes as part of her life. Her future self answers her a question, saying that she knows deep down the truth, before leaving her and telling her to transmit to Imad her appreciations. Imad arrived asking where Omnipotent Pearl has gone, before sitting near Pearl and talking with her. They exchanged a few secrets and answers, before Pearl asking her friend if he reconsidered her proposition 3 years ago. Imad answered that despite him not willing to give up on his human self, which is part of him, he couldn't live without her, which made him propose to her in marriage, much to Pearl's joy, who expressed her happiness through a passionate kiss. The new couple agreed to go one month on Earth and one on Cerebrax VII consecutively, so they could always be there for their people. Pearl asked Imad to plan the wedding in 2 days, since telephatically, she can sense that they truly love one another and wouldn't regret a marriage. Imad said that Pearl might be Crazy and he might be Crazier, but he's enjoying every second of it, and accepted. Two days later, Imad were wedd together by Jazzufa, with Paradox being the Best man, Pearl's cousin ruby the flowerfirl, Imad's cousin Salbador Mecanico the ringbearer, and Zak and Ben among the guests, which included aliens and humans alike. Paradox gave Pearl a temporal vision orb as a wedding present, a sphere allowing one to view past and present events. Azmuth gave Imad a list of new aliens for his psychytrix, but more importantly, Omnipotent Pearl appeared and gave Imad the ability to gain the powers of Ultimate Masquerade and his lifespan throgh his human form, for a more successful couple life with Pearl. 100 years later, It is revealed that Imad and Pearl were blessed with two children (Twins), a daughter called Jennifer (Jenny) ,a sweet young girl that incarnates Innocence, and Daniel (Dan or Danny) a fun-loving troublemaker who likes to mess around with everybody. Both those kids (Daniel is a few minutes older than his sister) had powers and were about 7 years old in human years. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters